


Honor

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: Assassin's Creed Valhalla, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/F, Inspired by Assassin's Creed, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: In a world of war and bloodshed, Blake Belladonna was confined by one monster, the jarl to the White Fang. When he finally snaps, she runs away in hopes to find an ally who will aid her in taking him down and restore the White Fang to what it once was.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	Honor

Blake had grown up with the stories of vikings and their lust for battle and honor. People often saw some as heartless, as if killing were all they knew. It fascinated her as a child, how different those viking warriors were compared to the ones she knew. Her father, Jarl to the White Fang, was a loved and respected man. He wasn't like those vikings she had read about. Instead of war and violence, he made peace with other clans, forming alliances and creating trade. It was a peaceful life, back then. A life that Blake shouldn't have taken for granted.

  
  


Her palm clenched the handle of her father's axe, a bittersweet reminder of the past she once had. She had been so young, and to her the world was so easy to get swept up in. All thanks went to one man, vile and wicked, a monster. _Adam_ _Taurus_ , the new jarl to the White Fang.

Back then, her father's alliances had all been with humans, and even if most of those people didn't mind having faunus for an ally, there were still those whose voices were louder than others, and that had begun to cause problems.

Fights would break out, causing people to panic and worry. Her father had never dealt with these issues before, his idea of peace was sending those people back home or if it got nasty, he would exile them. But this wasn't enough, not for Adam.

His words seemed to always be filled with passion, and that was what Blake was drawn to, only having been twelve summers of age back then. He believed that the clan should break away from their allies, saying that they couldn't be trusted and should pay for how they would treat them. After everything that had been happening, Blake truly believed him.

Since she was the daughter of the jarl, her support had gained his interest. They had soon grown close, her young heart feeling as if she had found true love, not realizing that she was being manipulated the whole time.

After gaining a large amount of support, Adam decided it was time to do the one thing that nobody had dared to do yet. He challenged her father for the throne. And instead of standing by her father's side, she stood by Adams. And she regrets it to this day.

Her father was heartbroken at the sight, already defeated before the fight could even start. She could never forget it, the guilt made her sick to this day. Her father didn't accept the fight, and gave Adam what he wanted. His heart had already been damaged.

Everyone had deemed him a coward, Adam exiling him from the clan. The worst part though? She couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye.

Tears stung the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. But she wouldn't let them. She was a warrior, and warriors _didn't_ cry.

  
  


"Blake?" A voice interrupted her train of thought, snapping her back to the reality she had to live in. Her one friend, Illia, stood outside of her chambers with worry in her eyes.

"It's time, Blake." Right. The feast. She had almost forgotten. She took one last glance at her father's axe, then put it on her belt. She never dared to go anywhere without it.

She nodded to Illia then followed her out into the long house where many of the warriors sat, cheering and drinking ale. Among them, Adam sat on his throne, watching them with amusement. His attention then turned to her, as he gave her a forced smile, one that she always knew to be fake. Just a performance of his to make himself look better among the clan.

"Ah, Blake. I'm glad you've made it." He reached down to kiss her, causing her to flinch and make him accidentally kiss her cheek. When he pulled back, he gave her a stern glare, one that meant he wouldn't forget that. His attention went back to his guests, putting on a show for them. But Blake knew better.

"Now before we feast, I would like to say a few words." Everyone's voices festered down to listen to their jarl. "Seven summers ago, our clan had been treated with disrespect and disgust by humans who claimed to be our allies. All thanks to one man. Ghira Belladonna."

Blake winced at the mention of her father's name. Her stomach ached with guilt, but also anger. Her father didn't deserve this, it had been her fault that he was gone in the first place. If anyone should be getting punished for it, then it should've been _her._

"So I challenged him for the throne. And do you remember what happened then?" A man jumped up from the long table, his mug of ale raised to the sky.

"He threw his arse off of the throne!" The men walloped and hollered with laughter. All Blake could do was drink her ale and hide behind her coat of guilt and shame. Illia sat beside her, knowing how hard this was for her every summer.

Adam wickedly laughed, his ale stained teeth glistening from the candles. "Aye, he did! And since I'm such a generous man, I let the coward leave with his wife and breath without punishment." 

Blake scoffed under her breath. She knew that wasn't true. Adam wanted to kill her father, but Blake begged him not to. She knew that if Adam were to have killed him, then she would have left his side.

"May he live in cowardice shame!" One man announced, causing everyone to clank their drinks and cheer. 

"Indeed! Let us celebrate the day that the White Fang became the brewing storm it was always meant to be!" Adam raised his glass as everyone took a drink at the same time. Adam turned towards her as Blake tried to glance away from his lingering gaze.

"Now, let us feast!" Everyone quickly dug in, voices intensely filling the entire long house. Blake couldn't eat. She could never bring herself to in the summer's past. The urge to drink her sorrows away was always tempting, but she was smarter than that. She couldn't leave herself vulnerable to Adam, especially on a night like this. Adam would drink himself sick, making him show his real teeth. Blake needed a clear head to be prepared in case something happened.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Illia's voice was a calm distraction from the loud shouts and shanties. "As I do every summer I'm afraid." Blake's voice was quiet, she wasn't even sure if Illia had heard her, but Illia could probably tell what the response was just from that.

The night went on as drunken men and women were tugged and dragged out of the house, some just stayed passed out on the floor boards. Blake headed to her chambers early, wanting to avoid Adam as much as possible since the guests were starting to clear out. Illia followed along as well, not wanting to leave her side. Blake always appreciated it. She felt somewhat safer knowing she had at least one person she could trust.

They fell into an awkward silence, one that was shared more often than not. Blake knew that Illia already knows how Blake feels about this night. There were no words needed. 

Blake took her father's axe off of her belt, tracing the blades patterns with her fingers. It was all she had left of him. Her only way of feeling close to him. Illia watched somberly, understanding that Blake could use some time alone.

"Hey, it's getting late. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Blake's ears flicked towards Illia, but her eyes stayed steady across the blade in her hand. "I'll be alright. I always get through it don't I?" Illia rose a brow, skeptical of that statement. Even Blake could barely believe herself at this point.

"Okay well, if he tries anything with you, don't hesitate to come see me alright?" Blake nodded, even though she knew that once Adam was here, he wouldn't dare let her go.

Once Illia was gone, Blake silently undressed out of her black leather armor and wolf cloak. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she went to sleep before Adam was here, then maybe he'd leave her alone. But of course, it was never that simple.

Almost immediately after she changed, Adam came in, his body sluggish and eyes wild. His burnt and scarred eye looked as if a blood moon had risen above the room.

Before she could say anything, Adams hand was around her neck, shoving her into the wall. "What the _hell_ was that Blake?" She let out a choked gasp, trying to grasp any air she could manage.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Apparently, that wasn't the answer he wanted. He let go of her throat, and grabbed her by the shirt. He then shoved her to the ground, his sword to her neck. His breath was rotten with the scent of ale and Blake had to struggle to not panic and throw up.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm your _jarl,_ Blake. You need to show me respect. But no, you just can't help yourself can you? Don't forget that I _let_ your father live." Blake's instincts told her to fight back, but she couldn't. Her fear of Adam had gained too much control.

She stayed silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She knew he was drunk and more dangerous than usual. Anything could trigger his violent instincts.

The silence only seemed to irritate him however, prompting him to let go of her shirt and slap her across the face. Blake gasped and winced, her cheek stinging and red.

" _Gods_ , you're pathetic." Tears threatened to fall once more that day, but just like then, she wouldn't let them show. She couldn't give Adam that satisfaction.

He eventually got off of her, letting her slowly pull herself off of the ground. "Get to bed, _my love_." Blake hated when he said that. There was no love in this. Just spite and hatred. But Blake needed to listen.

She laid in the bed and Adam, without even changing, climbed in with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to show that she was _his_. She flinched at the touch, her anxiety kicking in. Her body was sore and ached from being tossed around like a ragdoll.

Eventually, she heard Adams drunken snores from behind her. She tried to close her eyes, but her mind stayed awake. There was so much to think about after that entire event, but only one thing kept flashing in her head like a siren.

_She needed to find Illia._

**********

Her body ached and her anxiety was soaring, but there was a small flick of determination coursing through her. Adam was undoubtedly drunk, and his grip on her had loosened. This was her chance.

She slowly moved his hand from her waist, and quietly slipped off of the bed. She then made a quick grab for her father's axe and a hunting knife. She wasn't going to bother with changing so instead she just grabbed her cloak and leather gear, then took off as quickly as she could, leaving Adams snores behind her.

If it was any other night, there would be guards blocking every entrance to the long house, keeping anyone from coming in or out. But every summer after the feast, the guards would all be passed out drunk right on schedule. If only she had had the courage to try this in the past.

Bodies laid across the floor boards, causing her to step over them with slow and calculated movements. Eventually, she felt the cold breeze from the back entrance as she made her way outside.

Illias' house wasn't too far from the longhouse, only a quick jog from there. It was a small space, fit perfectly for one person, but Blake had spent many nights there too. Well, as many nights as she could.

Blake knocked on the door rapidly, her nerves were already starting to catch up with her from what she was doing.

"Blake?" The door swung open and Illia, still in her gear, quickly ushered Blake inside. "Illia I-I don't know what to do. If he-"

" _Shhhh shhhh,_ hey. It's going to be okay. Did he do this to you?" Illia prompted towards her neck which was sprouting a dark bruise. Blake could only nod, a fleet of shame washing over her. If only she had been brave enough to fight back.

"That son of a bitch. I swear I'm going to-"

"Illia, _please_. We don't have enough time for this. He could wake up any day now. We need to get out of here."

Blake made haste and tried to put on her gear. Her body was shaking the whole time which prompted Illia to help her with it.

"No, _you_ need to go. I need to stay behind to make sure he doesn't try anything else." Another rush of fear fell over her, and this time not for herself. "I can't do that Illia, he'll _kill_ you if he found out that you helped me leave."

  
  


Illia just shook her head and pulled Blake back outside towards a small stable. "Blake, I spent many summers watching him treat you like _shit_ and I never did anything to stop it. But not this time." Illia unlocked the stable and grabbed her horse by the reins. "Take my horse and follow the stream to where the two rivers meet. I heard talk of a supply ship leaving Cent tonight. If you can get there in time, you'll be able to leave with no issue."

Everything was happening so fast, Blake barely had time to process what Illia was saying. All she could think about was her friend's safety. She couldn't just leave Illia behind knowing what Adam could do to her. But Illia was stubborn as she hoisted Blake onto the horse.

"Illia _please_. Don't do this." Blake's eyes began to sting, her emotions running rampid. "We'll see eachother again Blake, I promise." And then, Illia slapped the horses hip, causing it to rear and take off towards the river. Blake wrapped her arms around the horse's neck and buried her face into it. 

Even alone, she wouldn't dare show her tears.

**********

After riding for what felt like an hour, she came upon a large long boat with people scattered about.

The supply ship was large, filled to the brim with barrels and bags of grain, fish, silks, and other trade goods. Blake quietly got off of the horse and sent it home, a large part of her hoped that it would return to the settlement before Adam could awake.

She snuck in through the trees, watching people come and go from the ship. If she was going to board it, she needed a diversion. Looking around, she spotted a large stone in the dirt. She picked it up and tossed it across the river bank, causing the guardsmen to turn around and check out the area. Blake took this open window and hopped into the ship between two large barrels and crates. She pulled her cloak over her head and tried to hide herself as best as possible.

Eventually the guards came back, making another quick check on the supplies before giving the sailors the clear. When the boat began moving, Blake's mind had slowly started to comprehend the situation she was in.

She was finally _free_. 

Even in the dark, crammed between crates, with people who didn't even know she was there, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. Adam couldn't hurt her anymore, at least not physically. Years of manipulation would still continue to plague her mind. But for now, she could choose her own path without him trying to control her.

But still, she couldn't help but worry, not just for Illia, but for the clan itself. If Adam was still in charge, then countless others would continue to suffer under his rule. With this in mind, she tried to get comfortable and rest as much as she could. She could figure out a plan in the morning.

**********

"Who the _hell_ are you?" 

Blake woke up in an instant, her hand instinctively reaching for her axe. A tall bearded man looked at her, a stern impression on his face. She didn't respond, instead she swung her leg out and tripped him, causing him to fall over. She took off towards the woods, not looking back to see if anyone had been following her.

It was early in the morning, based off of the dew that plated the grass and trees. She couldn't recall where she was, only that she was quite far away from the White Fang territory.

Blake's ears flicked towards the crunching of leaves, her axe laying steady within her palm. If she had given herself more time, then she would've brought a bow and arrow with her. An axe wouldn't do as much good out in the wild.

When the crunching stopped, Blake barely had time to react when a body flung onto her and pinned her to the ground. A woman with short dark hair began tying a rope around her hands as Blake began squirming to get free.

"Please! I mean you no trouble!" Blake cried out, trying to get the girl to listen, though without any results. "We'll let Raven decide what you are. Now get up." 

Blake pushed herself off the ground with her legs and let herself be pulled towards a clearing. She wanted to speak, but her words would get cut off by the woman with each attempt.

They walked for what felt like miles in complete silence. On the bright side, it gave her some time to think about what she could do if she somehow came out of this alive. She could start a new life, away from the White Fang. Or she could find a way to get Adam off the throne.

Her mind had told her plenty of times to leave and never go back, but her heart and honor was with those whom she cared for back home. And no matter who ruled, those people were still her people, even if their views had been corrupted by their jarl.

Blake knew that if she was going to do this, then she couldn't do it alone. The issue was who would be willing to aid her in restoring the clan to how her father had managed it?

Her thoughts became silent as they reached a large settlement surrounded by a small river. She was yanked across a bridge and inside the area, taking notice of the bustling people around her. The first thing she had noticed was there were both human and faunus living amongst eachother, already giving her hope that discrimination wouldn't be an issue here.

People's eyes looked over her, most with curiosity and others unreadable. Eventually they came up to a large tent that was centered upon a hill, as if it was looking down at everyone beneath it. The woman stopped walking, but kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

Blake watched as two women came out of the tent, both looking strangely similar. The first woman had a large pool of black hair, piercing red eyes, and a thick coat with black feathered shoulders. A long sword laid down by her hip. She seemed older as well, making her assume that this must be this clan's jarl.

The other woman however had a long pool of blonde hair which had been pulled back into a messy braid. She had well crafted brown leather gear as well as a striking bear fur cloak. The most interesting feature however was the steel arm gauntlet where flesh once was. She had never seen such a beautifully crafted arm before, most warriors could not afford a limb replacement. 

The blondes' lilac eyes seemed to study her as well, as she raised an eyebrow with interest. Blake's attention soon went back to the other woman as she began speaking.

"When I said to bring me breakfast, Vernal, I wasn't expecting you to bring me a stranger." Vernal didn't remark back however, instead she stood up straight, a sign of respect for her jarl.

"I found this one near our hunting grounds. Figured I would bring her to you, my jarl." Blake's chest began to fill with a small burst of anxiety when the jarl turned her gaze back on her.

"State your name trespasser." Blake gave herself a quick internal pep talk. "I am Blake Belladonna of the White Fang. I have left my home and now I seek help to restore it." The woman gave a quick nod as a courtesy.

"Belladonna, I am Raven Branwen of the Branwen clan. Tell me, did you realize you had trespassed on _my_ territory?" Blake shook her head. "Forgive me, I did not realize. I had snuck aboard a supply ship but my cover had been blown, so I took off towards the woods and then was captured."

Raven turned towards Vernal and nodded, a silent communication between the two. Suddenly, Blake's hands were untied from behind her back. She twisted her wrists, trying to soothe the soreness from rope burn.

"You speak with truth, but I cannot assist you with your own clan. My loyalty is for my people alone, I'm sure you can understand that." Blake was a bit disappointed by that, but at least it seemed that Raven would let her leave without any trouble.

"You can stay for the day if you wish, but after that I may have to ask you to _leave._ " Blake could understand those terms, she _was_ trespassing after all.

"Thank you for your generosity, Raven of the Branwen clan." Blake bowed to show her respect, which Raven returned. "Now, as for where you can stay..."

"She can stay with me." The blonde warrior stepped out of the tent and stood beside Blake, looking up towards the jarl. "Very well, _Yang,_ she's your responsibility for the night." Yang bowed, then ushered Blake to follow her. Up close, Blake could notice small freckles scattered across Yang's face.

Yang took her to a small cabin behind Raven's large tent, It's wooden features old from years of use. Inside there were different varieties of weapons hanging from the wall, some looking more like decorations than tools. There was a small fireplace too and an empty pot dangling from above.

"This place is lovely. Thank you for letting me stay for the day, though I really don't understand why you volunteered." Yang gave her a charming smile, one that was sure to swoon over anyone who passed.

"Call it curiosity, or maybe boredom. Either way, do I have to have a reason?" Yang stated as she sat down on an oaken chair, Blake settling in beside her. "From my experiences, there's always a reason. At least where I've come from." Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or just the words themselves, but Yang's expression softened.

"I don't mean to pry but, outside you had said you wanted to restore your home. Has something horrid happened?" Blake found herself surprisingly comfortable with Yang's presence. The girl had a warmth to her that seemed to radiate wherever she went. "The jarl of my clan, he is fueled by bloodlust and violence. He is a monster and a threat to everyone, not _just_ my clan. But I cannot defeat him on my own."

Yang listened carefully, taking in Blake's words. After a brief silence, Yang stood up. "I can talk to my mother, see if there's anything I can do." Blake's ears perked up, her face splitting into a small but shocked smile.

"Wait, wha- why are you helping me?" Yang turned and smiled, her words soft and honest. "Because it's what a true warrior would do." Blake felt something in her chest, but she couldn't tell just what. Warmth perhaps, or maybe hope. Whatever it was, Blake hoped to hold onto it.

"Oh, and Blake?" Blake looked up towards Yang, the two making eye contact briefly with each other.

"Welcome to Ravensthorpe."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the game Assassins Creed: Valhalla and has been something I've been wanting to write ever since I first played it. Since RWBY will be going on a one month hiatus soon, I wanted to give the bumbleby fandom some food haha. You guys can follow me on tumblr @yellowsabertooth as well as on Twitter @PharahIsMyQueen. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for updates :)


End file.
